Resident Evil: Contraband
by Resident Blah
Summary: A Sailor is embroiled in a life or death struggle when he realises the big corporation that has rented the tanker he works on is up to no good...


Resident Evil

Resident Evil: Contraband

By Gary Stark

CHAPTER 1 

** **

The rain lashed down on the deck of the _Samantha _like a perpetual grey curtain as it ploughed through the surging waters of the Pacific Ocean. Dean Simmons pulled the neck of his jacket close to his chest as he stepped out into the downpour to do his regular inspection of the oil tankers huge reservoirs.

He walked slowly, buffeted by the high winds that threatened to toss him overboard like a rag. All the tanks were empty, all but one that is. The forward hold had been completely cleaned of all traces of oil and overhauled to carry some new kind of cargo for the Umbrella Corporation. They hadn't told the oil company what they intended to carry when they hired the ship, so the only people who knew what was in there for sure were the Umbrella rep on board and the big security force that came with him. 

Rumours circulated around the crew about what they were carrying and why there was a security force onboard; some thought it might be contraband… 

Dean wasn't bothered about that right now though as he struggled to walk along the ship in the driving rain. He reached the first hold and checked each lock on the thick steel cover. They were shut tight so he staggered to the next, head down, hand gripping the safety rail. 

Suddenly a bright light dazzled him. He shut his eyes until the spots had cleared enough to see and looked to where it had come from. A Coast Guard vessel was coming towards the ship, its powerful searchlight swinging back and forth along the length of the tanker before focusing on the bridge. Dean thought nothing of it and went back to his rounds. It was nothing to do with him; he was just a regular sailor, not an officer.

"This is the Coast Guard," came a crackling voice, struggling to be heard over the howling wind. "Cut your engines and prepare to be boarded."

_What?_ Dean thought. _Why do they want to board?_ He stopped and watched, wondering what kind of trouble he might be in.

He began to feel uneasy as the boat came alongside the tanker. What if the Umbrella guys were smuggling drugs or weapons? Would the police believe that he had nothing to do with any illegal goings on? He hoped so.

Two officers in full wet weather gear started to ascend the metal ladder that ran up the side of the hull. Dean glanced up at the bridge and saw a lot of activity through the window. The door burst open and a man came down the stairs to the deck to meet the police. About ten more of the Umbrella grunts rushed out from the crew section and followed the first guy.

The police helped each other clamber over the rail and onto the deck just as the men reached them. Dean was surprised when he realized that it was the head Umbrella guy and not the Captain. He watched, intrigued. Standing just out of sight he listened to what they said."Why have you come aboard our vessel, Officers?" said the Umbrella rep shouting to be heard.

"You're passing illegally into American waters," the first one began. "You never logged a schedule with emigration or the Coast Guard. You must turn back immediately or we will have to impound the ship and arrest the entire crew." The Umbrella rep pushed his hood back a little so they could see his face and smiled. He glanced sideways at one of the other Umbrella guys and said:

"Sorry, that isn't possible, I'm afraid." 

The Umbrella soldier moved like lightning pulling a gun from under his jacket and shooting the two cops before they realized what had happened. Dean gasped and dove behind a thicket of steel pipes and stared on, appalled. Some of the other soldiers quickly stepped up and hauled the corpses overboard like sacks of potatoes.

The cops on the boat heard the shots and leapt below to get their weapons as the bodies crashed down onto their bow. The Umbrella soldiers lined up at the railing and pointed their guns at the boat far below them. Dean covered his ears against the roar of gunfire as they all blasted the craft. The bullets tore through the wood and plastic like it was nothing. Splinters and glass were thrown everywhere, one man made it to the deck with a carbine in his hand only to be cut down by the lethal down pour of hot lead. His body jerked and flipped over backwards into the pitching waters.

Finally the shooting stopped, leaving only the roar of the ocean and the patter of the rain. Dean peeked around the pipes to see what would happen next. The soldiers were slapping fresh magazines into the stocks of their rifles. The Umbrella rep pulled his hood down over his face against the elements and gave his men a wave adding, "Sink it."

As he walked back to the bridge the soldiers plucked the pins from a handful of grenades and dropped them callously onto the boat. Dean grimaced as the explosion sent shockwaves through the hull and a thick plume of black smoke that twisted and dissipated in the wind.

CHAPTER 2 

** **

Dean burst into his quarters dripping rainwater all over the floor. His three other roommates were there, two lying on their bunks, the other was sitting at the little table with a magazine.

"Hey, Dean. What happened to you?" asked Phil from his top bunk. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Dean pulled his coat and galoshes off and sat on his bunk with his head in his hands. "Dean?"

"Dean, what's wrong?" Stuart said creasing his brow.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me." Dean choked out. Stuart sat up.

"What?" he demanded.

"The Coast Guard just tried to board us just now!"

"The Coast Guard? Why?" Jon practically shouted. 

"They said that we didn't submit our planned course to the authorities in the States." Dean told them.

"That's weird," Jon said. "Captain Taylor is usually a stickler for regulations. He always goes by the book." Dean stood looking upset.

"That's not the worst part!" he yelled. Sitting back down on his bunk he ran his hands through his short dark hair. "The Umbrella guys killed them and sank the boat." Everyone gasped at the shocking news. They all sat in silence until Dean spoke up. "What are we gonna do?"

Phil got up off of his bed. "You have to see the Captain, tell him what you saw." He started. "There was no way that he would have had anything to do with that. The Umbrella guys must be up to something real bad."

Dean nodded and stood up. "Your right, Phil." Opening his drawer he pulled out a dark blue sweater and put it on. "I'm going up to the Bridge right now." As he stepped out of the door Jon said:

"Be careful, don't let the Umbrella guys hear that you know what happened." Dean nodded and left.

"This was not part of the agreement you made." Captain Taylor sighed. He walked across the deserted Bridge of the ship and whirled around again to face Doctor Mitchell. "Killing people was never in my contract!" Mitchell smiled wryly and cocked his eyebrow.

"Are you having second thoughts, Captain." He oozed. 

"Damn right I'm having second thoughts!"

"Really?" Mitchell strolled over to Taylor and leaned casually against one of the consoles. He glanced out of the window at the water that ran in streaks down the glass then looked straight at Taylor. "Do tell." Taylor was absolutely furious, his face was bright red and veins were throbbing in his neck.

"Where do I start?" Taylor demanded, "First you order my entire crew off of MY ship while you load your 'top secret' cargo, and you refuse to tell me what exactly it is in my hold. You don't submit your schedule to the authorities, and to top it off you KILL a boatful of coast guard officers! I DEMAND an explanation!" 

Mitchell shrugged,"I'm afraid that I can't give you one."Taylor was lost for words.

"You can't – well I won't let this continue! I'm radioing the coast guard to meet the ship right now to take you and your people off." He marched over to the communications station and picked up the headphones. Mitchell stepped around behind him and reached under the damp anorak of his wet weather gear.

"Sorry, Captain," he began.Taylor's head snapped forward and exploded with an ear-shattering _boom_! He slumped to the floor, eyes wide and unseeing, his tongue protruding from his mouth. Mitchell grunted with approval and holstered his handgun. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that…"

He stared out of the window again, watching the water breaking over the bow and a few of the crew clambering about on deck. He thought that he would permanently dismiss the regular Bridge crew and replace them with his own men till they got to port…

A sound startled him, a gasp from behind. He spun and saw Dean standing in the stairwell gawping at the Captain's body. They regarded each other for a moment.

"Holy shi –" Dean breathed and bolted down the stairs. Taylor started after him using the two handrails to slide down the steep, narrow steps.

"Stop! Stop!" he shouted but Dean ignored him. Two Umbrella soldiers heard the ruckus and burst out of a nearby room. "You two," Mitchell said pointing down the corridor in Dean's direction. "That man must not tell a soul what he has seen. Find him and kill him!"

CHAPTER 3 

** **

Dean sprinted down the corridor and skidded around a corner. Heavy boots clattered past as he pressed himself against the wall. A voice called to him, he turned to face more guards tearing down the hall towards him.

Yelping in surprise he took off again dashing for the stairs and throwing himself down to the lower level. The swing doors to the canteen squealed open as Dean lunged through knocking over a sailor with a tray full of the acrid smelling slime that passed for food. Shouts of outrage echoed around the room as he charged for the far doorway spilling plates of gravy and clanging cutlery. 

More clumping Umbrella guards barged in after him bodily tossing men out of their way, "Freeze!" one of them shouted. Dean felt hot lead whiz past his ear as their rifles barked, peppering the wall; every sailor hit the deck as the bullets ricocheted in all directions.

The wooden doors shattered into hundreds of splintered shards as Dean bounded down the two steps into the crew lounge. The men were cowering behind the sofas and under the tables as more bullets pierced the air. Suddenly Dean's forehead exploded in pain and he felt himself falling backwards onto the floor. 

Dazed, he struggled to a sitting position and saw that the soldier he had run into had already dragged himself to his knees and was straightening his helmet. Dean lashed out kicking him hard in the kneecap. He collapsed clutching his shattered leg unable to resist as Dean tugged his rifle over his head and scurried off.

Jon, Phil and Stuart lay on their bunks straining to hear the commotion in the distance. The gunfire had stopped but frustrated shouts still drifted down to their quarters. "What do you think that's all about?" Jon wondered aloud

"I don't have the faintest…"

_CRASH!!_

__The door exploded inwards as Dean collapsed through it. Jon immediately leapt to his feet and helped, leading him over to his bunk and sitting him down. "What the hell happened to you, Dean? Where did you get that gun?" Jon cried. Dean let the heavy rifle fall to the ground and put his head in his hands. They were trembling, he saw. "_Dean!_"

Jon's voice snapped him back to reality. He snatched up the weapon and fumbled around for the catch to release the clip. His finger found it and it clattered to the floor. Jon bent down and grabbed it. "Tell me what's happened!"

"I can't stay here, it'll put you guys in danger. Gimme that." He snapped seizing the magazine. He looked in the top like in the movies but had no idea how to tell if it was full.

"In danger from what?" Phil asked from the bunk beside the door.

"_Them! _The Umbrella guys! They killed Captain Taylor and they're after me 'cause I saw the whole thing!"

"Jesus…"

"Holy shit…" Boot steps echoed along the corridor as the soldiers approached their room.

"God, they're coming. I have to get out of here!" Dean bleated shoving the clip back into the stock clumsily. Suddenly a shadow fell across the door as it was filled by three black uniformed men, all pointing their rifles at the sailors. Dean stood and tried to raise his gun.

"Don't do it." Said the first man. He hesitated. "That's right, now put it down and come with us." Dean bowed his head in defeat and let his rifle clatter to the floor.

_WHUMP! _The door slammed closed throwing the soldiers out into the hall. Dean looked up at Phil; half hanging out of his bed he had shoved it with his feet! Dean bent down to grab the rifle and blasted the wooden door sending splinters flying and the others diving for cover.

Tentatively Dean opened it and found that the three guys were lying in a bloody heap against the wall. Round craters pumped crimson into the rapidly expanding pool. Their blank eyes stared up at nothing, and everything.

Loud footsteps and shouts approached. Dean looked back at his friends who pointed down the corridor, shooing him away. He hoped they would be okay and ran down the passage.

Moments later more soldiers arrived. They looked dumbly at the corpses then at the men in the cramped room. "What happened?" One of them demanded. Jon stepped forward and began to speak. 

_BRATTATTATT!_

His body juddered with the impacts of five rounds to his chest sending him sliding across the ground. Phil and Stuart tried to move but were blown away in their bunks.

Dean froze half way up a flight of steps. The gunshots close by assaulted his ears and made him fear the worst. Had they killed his friends? Almost certainly. But what would they do to him? He didn't want to die! His mind was lost in a swirling fog of confusion. With no idea what to he would do he ran up the stairs. 

Aimlessly he ran down corridors and hallways till he found him self outside in the pelting rain. A bolt of lightning flashed in the dark, boiling clouds far above. Moments later the boom of thunder resonated through the air.

Dean took a step out to the middle of the deck. He was on the forward section amongst the undergrowth of tangled pipes and huge square lids of the oil tanks. Looking out at the special tank near the bow he decided that he had to find out what Umbrella was hiding. What his friends had died for. What he would surely die for soon enough.

Carefully he trekked across the expanse of the ship, occasionally slipping on the slick metal. His forehead stung from the heavy rain and he shivered as it soaked through his sweater. Finally he reached the steel grid covering the shadowy tank. His feet made panging vibrations as he stepped up onto it and walked to the hatch while trying not to get flung off by the wind.

A padlock secured the hatch. Dean brought his rifle up to it and held the barrel at the metal hoop. He grimaced as the lock smashed and clattered to the floor. His ears rang but he ignored it and looked around, the coast was clear.

Straining against the gale he heaved the lid open, shining the little light on the end of the gun down into the murk he tried to make out what was at the bottom of the impossibly deep tank. The circle of white light from the torch zigzagged along the walls but barely pierced the gloom. He decided to climb down to the bottom and carefully backed down onto the ladder. A steel grid platform met him at the end of the ladder, his footfalls echoed loudly as he clumped over to the stairs dripping water everywhere.

The stairs down to the floor were like a fire escape with steps going diagonally and then horizontal landings. Normally you could only go down as far as the first landing after the ladder but they had been extended in Umbrella's refit. 

His teeth chattered as he made his way down, finally reaching the bottom. Purple and green rainbows swirled across the floor as his torch beam passed over the oily surface. Once he was on the floor he realized that something was wrong. The area was small, _far_ too small. A faintly glowing light caught his eye. He walked to it and realised it was a computer terminal. A little red LED showed it was on standby mode.

"What the hell is this…" he wondered aloud. There was a row of three flat-screened monitors above a keyboard set onto a panel covered in glowing lights and flickering nodes. Reaching out he touched the _return _key. Suddenly the whole terminal burst into life, the screens blinked on and something started to beep rhythmically. 

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

__A line traced across the middle screen, peaking and falling every few seconds. "A heart beat?" Dean whispered to himself. "What are these people doing?"

The left hand monitor _pinged_ more regularly than the middle one. It showed five smaller traces. A box along the bottom read "MA-50 NOTES." He read them aloud:

"SUBJECT: MA-50

CODENAME: Frog Hunter

CLASS: Amphibious

STATUS: Cryogenic stasis

NOTES: Subjects are fast, strong and aggressive. Can survive under water for extended periods. If outbreak occurs utilize all resources to recapture, extremely dangerous."

Confused, he fingered the roller ball till the curser was over the "Display" button on the screen and clicked on it.

_Ka-chung! Ka-chung! Ka-chung! Ka-chung! Ka-chung!_

__He spun around with surprise as five powerful lights snapped on behind him. They were set inside big tanks up lighting 5 hideous beasts. A blue bubbling liquid suspended the pebble-skinned creatures; intravenous tubes pierced their bodies. They had thick strong arms with sharp claws for hands; their legs were lean and sinuous. Wide, frog-like mouths hung loosely open partly exposing rows of dagger teeth. Bright red speckles adorned their backs, arms and heads running all the way to the tip of their blunt snouts. Small reptilian eyes spun around and around under closed lids as if they were dreaming.

Dean stepped back and stared in awe. His mind struggled to understand what he was seeing. "Hunter" he mouthed silently.

"FREEZE!" a distant voice screamed. Dean whirled around and saw soldiers far above him on the stairs readying their weapons. Red lasers sliced through the air as their guns burst into life. Dean ducked under the computer terminal narrowly avoiding the bullets. Panicking, he held out his rifle so it pointed upwards and pressed the trigger down till it clicked empty. 

Someone screamed; the sound of fabric flapping in a high wind could be heard before a body crashed to the metal floor of the tank. Dean stared at the corpse for a moment. The soldiers weapon was lying across his chest, the strap still wrapped around his arm. Acting as if on autopilot Dean leapt out from under the terminal and snatched it, ripping his pouch of magazines from his belt as well. Sparks flew in all directions as the soldiers above fired again, one bullet found the front of the middle Hunter's Stasis tube. The blue fluid poured out in a torrent as the glass fell away in great sheaths.

Dean was startled by the chill that shot through his legs as the liquid sloshed over his knees where he was crouched. The still form of the Hunter crumpled into a heap on the floor snapping its intravenous cords.

The soldiers advanced down the stairs towards Dean, pausing every now and then to shoot. Dean's perceptions seemed to dim as his instincts took over. He moved automatically, leaning out from under the computer and spraying the steps. The rounds clanged off of the metal walls, a ricocheting slug _thoked_ into the helmet of one of them, dropping him like a stone. His rifle clicked empty again, this time he pulled a fresh clip from his stolen bag. 

Another stasis tube shattered spilling more freezing solution. The four remaining soldiers finally made it to the bottom of the tank shouting at Dean to drop his weapon. He paid no attention and blasted in their direction. The two leading the small group tumbled to the ground as the bullets impacted their body armour and ripped through the flesh of their shoulders and legs.

The last two fired while trying to step over their fallen comrades. Dean rolled out from under the computer terminal as it exploded into a hail of sparks and broken plastic as the barrage tore through it. His rifle spat yellow flames tossing the soldiers backwards screaming. 

Then all was silent except for the trickling of water and the omnipresent creaking and groaning of the ship. Dean couldn't quite believe what he had done as he inspected the corpses of the men. One had caught a bullet in the face; another had a ragged bleeding hole in his abdomen where his armour met his belt. Dean had been lucky, really lucky, and he knew it.

Turning, he walked over to the still bodies of the Hunters. They both lay face down in the pool of blue fluid. Their brethren bobbed up and down in their tanks, oblivious. 

"Dead…" Dean said aloud prodding the nearest with his toe. It didn't move. Content, he grabbed the pouch of ammo he had gotten and took another soldiers pistol as well as some magazines for it, which he stuffed in his pocket. 

As he climbed the stairs he ravaged his mind for a way to get off of the ship. The lifeboats were an option, but in the storm he would be drowned for sure. The only way to survive this terrible situation would be to find somewhere safe to hide till they reach land in a few days. 

Happy now that he had some semblance of a plan he poked his head through the hatch then disappeared through it.

But… far below him, on the floor of the tank something began to stir. One of the Hunters twitched it's clawed finger, it's chest began to heave as it sucked in it's first shuddering breaths since it was put into cryo-sleep. Grunting it pushed itself up till it was sitting hunched over on its back legs and looked around. It's brother, lying face down next to it, let out a long low moan. It struggled to its feet and inspected the wound on its leg where the bullet that broke its container had punctured its blue-green skin.

The first suddenly took off in a blur of speed. The second followed and they both bounded up the outside of the stairs towards the hatch far above…

CHAPTER 4 

Dean clambered out through the hatch into the pounding rain. Staying as low as possible he walked along towards the main structure while keeping a tight grip on the railing. His gaze wandered over the side of the ship to the black writhing waters of the stormy ocean and the white froth that was churned up as the mighty vessel carved its way along.

"Ah! Shit!" he grunted. His vision turned a bright blinding red as a laser passed over his eye. Clamping his hand over it he ducked down. More lasers waved back and forth in his direction until gunfire erupted from the soldier's rifles. Dean ran to his right, half blinded he ducked behind a thick cluster of pipes. The soldiers ran toward him, there was at least twenty. Bullets bounced off of the steel and whizzed past his head as he blinked, his vision slowly returning.

As they came closer and closer he tried to return fire. His aim was weak; most shots went totally wide of their targets, only one or two connected. _Click_. Empty, he struggled to pull a magazine from his little pouch of ammo. He was surprised when he saw that one of the soldiers seemed to fall forward flailing his arms above his head.

_No, not falling. He threw something!_

A small black shape arced through the air thumping to the deck just behind him.

_Shit-_

The grenade lolled from side to side on the spot before exploding in a huge ball of flames and smoke. Dean, in mid leap, was tossed a couple of meters by the blast; his rifle skittered along the floor out of reach.

Dean lay unconscious against a thick set of pipes. The soldiers approached him, their rifles drawn. Slowly he began to come around as the black-clad Umbrella grunts surrounded him.

Suddenly a loud high-pitched scream pierced the air. The soldiers looked around as two big, bulky shapes sprang upwards from the open hatch of the oil tank.

"Jesus Christ! Fire, fire, fire!" screamed the leader of the team. Their rifles chattered as they all opened up. One Hunter leapt towards them; the other wounded one hissed menacingly. A grenade was thrown. It bounced along the deck and rolled between its legs, disappearing down the hatch into the tank.

The first Hunter was quickly amongst them. Bullets tore through its body at point blank range but it seemed to feel no pain. It's razor-sharp claws gouged and slashed every man that came close. Blood splattered the pipes and deck; limbs were severed by the swinging talons. 

Some soldiers tried to run but were cut down, screaming as the second Hunter entered the fray. One man drew his pistol and fired at the Hunter, the bullet smashed into its throat. A second round pulverized its chest. He smiled, looking at its twitching corpse. He thought he had won, but the second, wounded Hunter pounced on him. He hit the deck hard, the creature pinned him with one hand and gutted him with the other, spilling his intestines in a slimy pile of red coils. The monster roared in triumph amongst the bodies of the soldiers.

One body was missing though. Dean was gone.

Far below the commotion of the battle, at the bottom of the oil tank, a warning flashed over the surviving screen of the computer terminal. The grenade that fell down the hatch had gone unnoticed by the soldiers as they fought. Its detonation had blown a hole in another of the cryo stasis chambers starting an unstoppable chain reaction. The fluid that leaked from the chamber flooded the tank far beyond the level that the Hunter chambers did, it was already four feet deep and still rising.

The computer screen blinked furiously.

"WARNING. WARNING. Main chamber loosing fluid; stasis effect destabilizing." No one was around to heed the warnings. As the fluid continued to flow a big panel of glass broke away from the front turning the stream into a torrent, and an ungodly creature began to wake.

Dean slammed the door and leaned against it, holding his grazed leg. A small rivulet of blood trickled between his fingers from the frayed hole in his trousers. A small piece of shrapnel the size of a penny had embedded itself in his thigh. With a grunt of pain he tugged it from his skin. The wound was superficial-

_Whump!_

Something crashed into the door jolting him forward. He gasped in surprise and pressed himself against it again.

_Whump!_

Harder this time, the impact shoved him to the ground. He looked back; the lock was broken and hanging off of the doorframe. A final crash snapped the hinges toppling the heavy metal door onto his back. He was pinned to the floor, trapped. The Hunter poked its head into the corridor and looked around. Water dripped from its hide as it stepped in out of the rain. 

Hunched over like some kind of hellish gorilla it hopped onto the door. Dean tried to breath but its weight forced the air from his lungs. He could feel a scream of terror and agony rushing up into his throat but it was strangled before he could utter a squeak.

The monster seemed to take forever to walk along his back, every footstep putting pressure on his legs, back, chest. He was afraid that if it stopped at his head he would be crushed… 

Relief flooded through him as he saw its dark green ankles drop in front of him and he gulped down his first breath in what seemed like years. Hissing, the Hunter skulked along and disappeared around the corner of the T-junction. A huge hysterical grin crossed Dean's face as he realized how close he had just come to being killed by it.

It took a minute for Dean to haul himself out from under the battered door. He lifted his sweater and saw that angry purple bruises were already forming on his ribs and stomach. At least he was alive.

A scream cut the air. Loud and terrified it tapered off into a high-pitched wail then a wet gurgling choke. Snapping, slashing sounds filled Dean's horrified ears. The Hunter shrieked like a stuck pig. Dean was afraid to look around the corner at what was happening but felt that he had to try to help.

Peaking tentatively into the corridor he surveyed the scene.The Hunters clawed foot rested on the chest of a sailor, its bloodied talons digging long furrows on his abdomen. The dieing man struggled weakly to push the creature away but it seemed to enjoy his pain. Another man twitched as its webbed fingers tightened around his throat till his eyes bulged and his tongue protruded from his blue lips. Staring at his pale face it seemed almost like an act from _Hamlet_ twisted beyond logic and reason.

Doors slammed all along the corridor and crewman bolted for safety. Dean thought they had the right idea and turned to run. His original plan to find somewhere to hide and wait out the voyage seemed all the more appealing.

Backing away from the beast as quietly as possible he edged down the other T of the junction. Almost at the corner, and out of its view he half crouched and took a running step before skidding to a halt. A team of the Umbrella soldiers were trooping towards him, rifles squarely aimed at his still aching chest. 

Trapped between the soldiers and the monster he had to decide which he wanted to run from the most…

"Don't shoot!" he begged throwing his hand up in the air. They advanced forcing him to step back against the wall. The first man lowered his gun and spun Dean so he was spread out. The guard was so intent on Dean however, that he didn't notice the hulking beast skulking towards them. "Shit! Shit!" Dean screamed pulling himself out of the mans grip and ducking behind him to curl up in the corner. The soldier was confused till he looked up. His face was ripped of in a flash of movement. Blood splattered the walls and rained down on Dean and the corpse crumpled to the ground.

"Fuck! Shoot it!" cried the other soldiers as they opened fire. Dean lunged behind the Hunter as short bursts of auto fire peppered its body and raced for the door. For what seemed like the hundredth time today ice cold rainwater soaked him through. He didn't mind the cold, though, as long as he was away from the death and the killing. For now at least. 

CHAPTER 5 

The sea as calmer than before, the rise and fall of the ship had ebbed so that it was easier to run on the deck, even with the slippery surface. Dean's only thought was to get out of sight in case those soldiers follow him.

"Hold it!" came a deep voice.__

_Oh shit, too late to hide now, _he thought as he froze on the spot, not far from the open tank. He turned and looked over his shoulder. To his dismay four soldiers _and_ the mysterious Umbrella Representative were strolling towards him. He searched for a way to hide, to fight back. The corpses of the dead guards and the big Frog-Hunter beast still littered the area around the hatch. Long slashes of blood were streaked across the glistening metal plating on the deck and the snaking pipes. 

Suddenly he remembered the pistol he had stolen. The heavy lump of steel weighed down the back of his waistband. His hand swiftly flicked under his sweater and tightened around the cold handle. Spinning, he drew the weapon and pointed in towards his enemies, his finger already tightening on the trigger.

The Umbrella rep tut-tutted as four long rifle barrels levelled at Dean's chest. The rep pulled his hood back allowing the rain to flatten his short, gel-saturated hair to his fore head. His small mouth contorted into a wry smile. "Well well. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Simmons. You've evaded us for some time, I'm very impressed."

Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat, the gun clattered to the floor. The soldiers parted so the Rep could approach him, their weapons never wavered."I can see that you know what I'm about to say to you."

Dean nodded, trying to suppress the chattering of his teeth. The terror of the past few hours seemed to ebb away as he realised that there was no escape. His fate was sealed; the fact was strangely calming. Knowing that was no hope left gave him the chance to rest.

"It's truly a shame that I have to do it," He continues "My employers could use a man of such resourcefulness on the payroll. But, I can also see that you're not suited to our kind of work. _Morally_ I mean."

Dean looked into the reps eyes with burning hatred. His glacial blue gaze was devoid of emotion as he acted as judge jury and executioner. 

"Shall we just shoot him here, Sir?" asked one soldier shoving the barrel of his rifle into Dean's gut.

"No, no." he said hastily. "There won't be any of the usual stomach shot or any other torturous ends for Mr Simmons. He has earned a quick death." Thinking hard he glanced around the rain soaked deck for anyway to kill him in an original but painless fashion. "I know, throw into the tank over there," He pointed to the open hatch. "The fall will do the job."

The soldiers roughly grabbed Dean, pinning his arms behind his back they dragged him towards the tank. He didn't struggle, instead he watched as the rep walked nonchalantly back towards the bridge. His indifference angered him all the more.

Dean stood on the metal landing peering down into the darkness. The soldier hopped off the ladder and hit the ground with a jarring _clang_. He immediately jammed the barrel of his rifle into Dean's ribs. "You gonna jump or what?" he demanded. Dean said nothing. "Fine." 

_Crack!_ Dean cried out in pain as the butt on the rifle hammered into the base of his skull. The landing seemed to buckle and bend, swirling around and around as his eyes swam in and out of focus. He leaned heavily on the handrail to catch his balance but strong hands grabbed his shoulder and tugged at the back of his belt. The soldier heaved him over the railing.

The world seemed to slow down to practically a stop as the air beat across his face. His arms and legs flailed as he tumbled through the shadows. He started to remember things from his past. Things he thought he had forgotten: Jason, his best friend in grade school. Michelle, the brunette he took to the prom in junior high. The day he broke his leg falling out of a tree. The time he burned himself playing with fireworks. The day he decided to join the Merchant Navy. All those years were gone. He never imagined it would all end like this.

And then he hit the ground. 

A sudden shock rippled through his body. Then there was only the cold. There was no pain at all. He felt like he was floating in the sea, bubbles of air rushing across his face as he sank lower and lower into the darkness. __

I'm dead… 

His whole body relaxed as he let the cold take over him. He took a deep breath— and choked. Freezing liquid rushed down his throat. He started to struggle as his lungs began to burn. His legs and arms pumped until he finally broke the surface. His chest heaved as he sucked in the chilled air. Shivering, he kicked his feet to keep his head above the water.

"What the fuck was that splash?" the soldier demanded from about fifty meters above. The torch on the end of his rifle clicked on and the light glittered on the surface of the pale blue coloured stasis fluid. Dean closed his eyes holding up his hand against the blinding glow and tried to swim. His body was stiff; fatigue and probably hypothermia were finally starting to take their toll as gunshots rang out. Dean dived under as the bullets splashed the surface and zipped all around him. Unable to hold his breath any longer he allowed his buoyancy to drag him to the top. His head touched something floating in the water. Running his hands over it he realised it was a body, one of the dead soldiers laying face down in the fluid.

The bullets continued to patter in the middle of the tank as Dean searched the bloated corpse. His back was pressed against a hard, smooth surface. It didn't buckle like the steel sheets of the rest of the tank but he wasn't particularly worried about it right then.

His fingers found the butt of a heavy pistol and tugged it from its holster. The other soldiers joined the first casting round spots of bright white light around the area, shooting at the dancing shadows.

Dean rested his elbows on the chest of the corpse to steady his aim lining up one of the men in the sights. As he squeezed the trigger he prayed that he would hit him, and that the wet rounds wouldn't miss-fire.

_BAM!_

__One of the soldiers yelped and tumbled forwards over the railing. Screaming all the way down he splashed into the fluid. The others zoned in on the shot and aimed at him. Dean let himself slip under as the carcass began to jerk and flop with the impacts. Swimming desperately away from their target area he sidled up behind the soldier. The bloody wound in his abdomen spilled crimson swirls into the water but he was still alive. Dean wrapped his arm around his neck tightly to use him as cover as he fired again.

_BAM! BAM!_

The first round pinged against the metal wall, the second ploughed into one of the solders thighs blowing muscle and bone fragments across the floor. He fell screaming in anguish.

Dean allowed himself a moment of triumph that abruptly ended when the dieing soldier's weak struggles ceased and auto fire riddled his corpse. Shoving the body upwards Dean propelled himself down into the gloom. Every bullet that hit the water trailed a ribbon of bubbles in its wake. The lights cast strange, disorienting shadows across the walls.

Kicking madly he surfaced against a wall, the men far above still concentrated their fire on their dead comrades carcass and didn't spot him. He tiredly treaded water and aimed at the soldiers. This time he blasted indiscriminately, jerking the trigger until the top slide jammed itself open and refused to expel another round.

The rifle fire had also stopped. The lights from the weapons were directed horizontally onto the walls. The only sounds were Dean's rasping breathes, the gently lapping of the water and the pained moans of the injured soldier up on the landing clutching his leg.

Sighing with relief Dean let the empty handgun slip through his fingers and flopped onto his back to float in the gently rippling liquid. He let his body totally relax, closing his eyes he listened to the whooshing, hissing sound of the water as it covered his ears.

Suddenly the water grew stormy. The whole tank began to shake and violent waves tossed Dean up and down. A rifle was shaken from the landing and tumbled into the water. Dean grabbed the strap before it sank and pointed the rifle towards the source of the quake.

The light from the torch hit the far wall making the hazy blue coloured surface twinkle oddly. It wasn't steel after all, but more like incredibly thick glass. A crack suddenly exploded across it with the sound of a bomb causing a huge swell in the water that launched Dean against the far wall. His panicked flailing arms found the handrail of the steps and he managed to haul himself out of the water. 

Bubbles frothed from the thick crack that extended about fifteen feet above the water level. Dean stared in awe as a huge form behind the glass shifted.

_Jesus Christ,_ he thought. _It must be another of those stasis chambers. But it's so big I couldn't even SEE it before._

__An impossibly loud crash assaulted his ears as something pounded on the glass sending spider web cracks in all directions _What kind of monster have they created?_

CHAPTER 6 

Dean paused at the top of the stairs to watch a huge section of glass break away from the front of the massive stasis chamber and crash into the liquid that half submerged it. The wounded guard lying on his side on the blood soaked metal begged Dean to help, tugging the ankle of his trousers. Dean ignored him, staring in horror as some kind of clawed hand appeared through the raged hole and gripped the upper half of the glass. More white cracks snaked from the points where the tips of its man-sized claws squeezed it ripping another section away from the metal surround.

Dean swore and pulled away from the soldier's pathetic grip. His cold, wet hands slipped on the metal rungs of the ladder as he struggled to escape the tank. Finally he burst through the hatch into the pale moonlight that winked through the parting clouds.

A squad of Umbrella soldiers were charging towards him. They skidded to a halt and pointed their rifles at him. "Freeze!" shouted the leader. Dean looked straight at them but didn't slow. Suddenly the entire ship was rocked. The deck tipped at an insane angle throwing everyone to the floor shouting in protest. Something in the bowels of the _Samantha_ was shifting its weight. 

Dean got to his knees and grabbed on to a thick cluster of pipes that ran the length of the ship as the deck tipped in the opposite direction. The soldiers slid across the metal floor grasping at each other and smacking into the pipes.

An explosion louder than thunder reverberated through the hull. Dean looked back at the huge lid of the oil tank. It was buckled and bulging upwards. Another explosion made it buckle even more, tearing the rivets that held it in place. A final blow tore the thick metal as if it was made of foil, pealing it back like a sardine can and tossing it through the air and into the sea. 

The soldiers screamed and ran in terror as a dark beast rose up from the tank. Frozen with wonder, Dean looked on as it pulled itself up and planted its first foot onto the deck. Dean quickly snapped out of it as its gargantuan paw thumped down meters from where he sat.

Leaping up he sprinted after the soldiers as the enormous creature got its balance on the wildly rocking craft. The beast was almost bird like. Two muscular legs supported its barrel chest, smaller more sinuous, clawed arms were folded against its side, like a birds wings. A long swaying tail balanced its long thin neck and spear shaped head. It stayed low, hunched on its strong legs. Its pebbled skin glistened in the moonlight as it looked around at the flat horizon.

Dean saw the soldiers flee into the ship but decided not to follow. Running left, to the starboard side he bound up a short flight of steps to one of the lifeboats. The small white craft was basically a motorboat with a radio and rations covered by a dark green tarpaulin. It swung on four ropes suspended by pulleys on two beams. Dean found the release for the lowering system and flipped the lever as he climbed into the boat.

Suddenly the tanker was pulled down to Port. The lifeboat clanged into the hull shooting sparks as the motor operated pulleys continued to lower it. The end of the ropes loomed and it was still too far above the water. Dean ripped the tarp out of his way and leaned over the side to look down at the blue-green ocean below.

Mitchell, the Umbrella rep gripped the helm tightly as the ship rocked hard to the port side. His eyes were wide with fear as the five-storey-high Tyrant clambered across the deck towards the Bridge. Its reptilian head lowered close to the row of windows, shifting from left to right scanning the room. All of the Bridge crew panicked and raced down the steps.

Mitchell was too scared even to do this. Paralysed, he stared into the thin oval pupil of its yellow eyes as it bared its long sharp teeth. With a low growl its face disappeared upwards. Mitchell leaned forward and craned his neck to follow its light coloured underbelly into the sky.

Suddenly the squeal of steel being stretched and torn filled the air as its heavy foot rested on the roof. Plaster fell from the ceiling in chunks of crumbling white. Finally the metal beams gave way and the creature's foot crashed into the room. Mitchell died screaming.

Dean sighed with relief as the monster readjusted its weight, dropping the boat into the water. Unsteadily Dean clambered over the tarp to release the ropes when the ship suddenly leaned over towards him. He yelled as the boat was tipped over chucking him into the water.

He swam as hard and fast as he could as the huge ship tilted further and further over. Members of the crew leapt from the deck into the churning water screaming as the Creature rampaged across it. Other lifeboats were released too early by panicking sailors and crashed into the surface in a hail of spray and shattered wooden splinters. The men aboard tumbled after and were killed as they splashed awkwardly into the sea.

After what seemed like hours of swimming Dean stopped and looked back as the bow slowly began to rise. The massive beast was squatting on the stern; it's colossal weight dragging the tanker under the water. White water crashed over the deck and its feet as it sank down. Dean was awestruck as the barnacle encrusted keel reached 45 degrees. 

_KERRACK-A-BOOOM!!!_

A thick crack exploded across the middle of the hull. As if in slow motion the bow of the ship slowly fell creating a tidal wave of deadly white foam. It finally hit the water with an ear-shattering _boom_ sending tones of cold Pacific water into the air.

Dean spun in the water and swam for dear life against the waves as debris rained down on him. The monster screamed as the stern of the vessel gave way dumping it into the ocean.

As the two halves of the stricken tanker disappeared into the deep three muscular figures leapt from the deck. "Holy SHIT!" Dean cried as one of the figures powered through the water with ease and mauled a paddling crewman. Dean could hear his screams as he was ripped limb from limb. "The other Hunter things have escaped!"

The second and third Hunters skimmed the waves, zigzagging like sharks stalking their prey. Dean's eyes bulged as he realized that they were homing in on **him**!

Scrabbling through the water like a struggling child as his first swimming lesson Dean reached a big pieced of floating debris, a section of deck. With a grunt he pulled himself onto it and rolled on his side to look back. Two arrowheads of bubbling ripples raced towards him at terrifying speed. Looking around desperately for a weapon Dean wrenched a loose board from his makeshift raft and held it like a harpoon, splintered edge first.

With a squeal and a splash the first Hunter propelled itself out of the water and high into the air. As it came down to strike Dean heaved the board upwards imbedding it in the back of the amphibians throat. It howled in agony and collapsed into the end of the raft flipping Dean off and back into the water.

As he sank down into the murk of the sea he spotted the other Hunter swerve from its course to follow him down. His lungs began to burn but he couldn't possibly get to the surface before the thing got him. Kicking madly he fought the currents and swam down and back towards the sinking vessel. The Hunter shot overhead and twisted gracefully to give chase. 

Several sets of legs dangled just ahead of Dean as some men gripped a capsized lifeboat. Dean burst up from the calmly lolling waves and grabbed the shoulder of one of the survivor's life jackets.

"Help me! I need a weapon! Please…" be begged between ragged breaths. 

"A weapon? Why…" one man started. The rest of his reply was lost in a terrible scream as he was dragged under into a rapidly expanding mist of crimson.

"Fuck! Get the flare gun! It's in the metal box beside the helm!" another shouted while he scrambled to climb atop the slippery boat.

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. Diving he held onto the side of the boat and dragged himself under the deck. He paused to look at the Hunter as it floated below him munching on the seaman's abdomen hungrily dropping large chunks of flesh as it did. He closed he eyes tightly, trying to block out the scene and felt around for the flare gun. After hours of groping in the dark he finally touched a square metal box. Ecstatic, he tugged it from its mounting and swam to the others.

Thankfully the box was watertight. Dean popped open the cover and drew the squat little handgun. Leaning with his elbows on the boat he undid the catch so the thick barrel folded open and shoved the flare into it. It snapped closed with a flick of his wrist.

_SCRRREEEEAAAAAAACCCCHHHHHH!!!!_

The Hunter soared over their heads and landed nimbly on the hull of the lifeboat with a thud. Hissing it menaced the sailors. Dean smiled and flopped onto his back so he floated there and aimed carefully. 

"Hey, Fucker." He said. The thing turned and looked down the barrel. Dean squeezed the trigger and was instantly blinded by a bright red flash. The air was filled with the loud fizzing sound of the flare and the pained screams of the Hunter as the burning fireball blasted through its reptilian eye into its brain.

Dean could hear all the other men laughing as the dead creature flopped into the ocean but could still barely see anything between the white and pink spots that blighted his vision.

"That's two down, guys," he warned blinking. "There's still one more…"

"AARRRRGGGGHHH!" cried one of the sailors as he was dragged under. His comrades tried to grab him but he slipped through their fingers in a cloud of scarlet. They all coward away from the spot where he disappeared and crowded towards Dean.

"Quick, get up on the boat!" he ordered.Desperately they jostled to climb up onto the bulge of the hull. A big, green hand shot up from the water and dug its claws into the flesh of another mans back. He shrieked and vanished under the waves, his face contorted in terror and shock. Dean made it to the top and straddled the keel to help drag the last man to safety. Wrapping his strong hands around the shoulders of his yellow lifejacket he hoisted him up.

But, in the blink of an eye the bullet shaped head of the Frog Hunter lunged from the black liquid and sunk its teeth into the back of is thigh. The man cried out in agony and gripped Dean even tighter. The Hunter planted its taloned foot on the boat for leverage and tore a great lump of bloody flesh from his body. Convulsing with shock the man let go and toppled spasming into the water.

At last it was just Dean and the Hunter. Its wide maw seemed to be grinning as it climbed onto the boat. Squatting at the stern it watched Dean closely as he backed away to the bow, slipping and sliding all the way. His breaths were quick and ragged as he looked around for a weapon or way to escape.

_KER-AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHH!!_

A massive tidal wave rose up from the deep obliterating the boat. The Hunters screams were cut off as it was swallowed by a monster far bigger than it. Dean was tossed into the churning water in a hail of wooden splinters. The colossus soared impossibly high into the air before slowly toppling over like a Killer Whale. 

Strong alternating currents dragged Dean left and right, up and down under the water, he kicked and struggle pathetically against it finally coming to rest far from the sinking tanker, gripping a slab of wood drifting aimlessly.

EPILOGUE 

Dean squinted against the harsh mid day sun at a shape coming slowly towards him in the sky. As it got closer and closer he realised it was a helicopter. A huge grin played across his dirty, stubbled face. Shifting his weight on his plank of driftwood he waved furiously at the red copter. A cool breezed blasted him as the rotors made big round ripples in the calm sea. 

A man on a rope lowered towards him slowly till he was being dunked into the water. Dean allowed himself to be manhandled into a harness and dragged skywards to safety. Lying on his back on the floor of the Coast Guard rescue chopper he wondered if people would believe what had happened to him.

_Actually_, he thought. _I don't really care. I just want to go home and forget it._

But he knew that he never would. He knew that the Umbrella creation that had sunk the _Samantha_ was still out there. Everything would come out eventually, but not from him.


End file.
